


5 Modes of Transportation in the Pegasus Galaxy

by lilyfarfalla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfarfalla/pseuds/lilyfarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as literal as it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Modes of Transportation in the Pegasus Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles, except for Rodney, who gets a double drabble. Thanks to David Hewlett for saying he missed chatty missions. I MISS CHATTY MISSIONS TOO, DAVID HEWLETT. And just for context, my rabbit kept trying to eat a house plant as I wrote this. NO, bunny, NO.

_1\. Silently_  
‘Runner’ wasn’t exactly the right term. There were times when he ran, was literally chased down. And hunting and being hunted often required a quick foot. But ‘Runner’ was what the Wraith called him. And so that was what he was. But it wasn’t what he did.

What he did, was travel quickly and quietly. He set traps and made weapons and left them behind. He memorized gate address after gate address. He moved between worlds and avoided people as much as possible. He survived, and for a time, forgot to do anything else.

But eventually, he’ll make noise again.

_2\. Starlight_

_Stars shining bright above you._

Elizabeth had always fought to survive, but in lifetime after lifetime, she kept putting the survival of Atlantis above her own.

So when she stepped out of the Stargate and into the cold and the dark of empty space, she wasn’t surprised. She didn’t hesitate to call the all clear to the Asurans following behind her.

The surprise was feeling a soft warm glow, instead of a stab of icy cold pain. Feeling the universe stretch out around her, and realizing she could travel along, in the starlight.

_Stars fading  
but I linger on  
dear_

_3\. Tied up_  
Hands behind his back, arms by his sides, blindfolded, hogtied, tied to a chair, yoked by his neck to a giant fucking pole. John travels through the Pegasus galaxy, and on at least half of his trips, he is literally tied down with ropes. This should be hot, John thinks. But it’s really really not.*

The fact that the other half of his trips take place in a spaceship he controls with his mind helps. So does his team.

*He tells this to Rodney one day. Rodney threatens to tie him down if he ever rhymes again. John considers it.

_4\. Carrying a whole people in your heart_  
Teyla was accustomed to representing others when she traveled. Her father taught her early on that trading partnerships were 95% about showcasing the best of the Athosian people and 5% about the goods themselves.

But with her people lost (kidnapped, murdered, all gone, prisoners, waiting), Teyla did more than represent. She carried them on her back, in her heart, even as a new person grew in her belly, and her shoulders grew weary, her feet tired. She saw her team do the same, John and Ronon and Rodney, all of Atlantis, and it gave her strength. It gave her hope.

_5\. On foot_  
Rodney had never associated the theoretical prospect of intergalactic travel with walking. But readjusting expectations was a constant state of being on Atlantis in the early days, so Rodney watched his feet blister, and felt the blisters burst, and eventually his feet formed a respectable layer of calluses, and life went on.

Rodney still liked to complain about it sometimes. “Travel to far off galaxies!” he would joke. “Great hikes!”

But secretly, he enjoyed the missions that involved a walk. His team was chattier on foot, and walking a mile was more than worth making Ronon laugh, deep rumbling guffaws mixed with the occasional snort. And two miles was nothing compared to hearing John share a childhood memory.

Rodney sometimes talked through his problems from the lab, assisted by a pointed question from Teyla or Ronon, or a crazy math genius moment from John.

And after she had Torren and became a little bit sleep deprived, Teyla would sometimes talk and talk and talk, a veritable waterfall of miscellaneous thoughts and worries and observations that, after they stopped being worried about the seemingly un-Teyla like behavior, made Rodney and John and Ronon exchange glances brimming over with a joyous mirth.  



End file.
